The video game of DOOM
by lunarblu
Summary: Zim's latest domination plan: making a video game... It's done now. Be sad. Or happy. Something.
1. Dance, GIR, Dance

Well, this would be my first Zim fic. That I put up on fanfiction.net, anyway. I hope you like it. And it doesn't make all the characters all out-of-character-y. n_n;  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. :D  
-----------------------  
  
  
GIR walked around the little gaming store. Hm, more like a thing Gaz would do, isn't it? Oh well. Anyway. GIR was walking around the store looking at the various games they had, sometimes stopping to look at the more colorful game cases.   
  
  
GIR: Ooooh... this one's pretty. *GIR picks up the case and reads it* Bust...a...groove. *GIR then starts dancing. The case told him to bust a groove. He thinks that, anyway.*  
  
  
Zim (through a communicator thing): GIR! Have you found a human game yet?  
  
  
GIR: *Still dancing*  
  
  
Zim: GIR? GIR!!  
  
  
GIR: *Stops dancing abruptly* Yeeeees?  
  
  
Zim: Have you found a human game yet?  
  
  
GIR: Maaybee.  
  
  
Zim: Just bring it back to base.  
  
  
GIR: Okee!  
  
  
So, GIR walks out of the gaming store with the game. Which he hasn't payed for. Silly GIR.   
He ends up back at the base carrying the game he was dancing with at the store, heads down the elevator to the lab, and hands the game to Zim.  
  
  
Zim: Hm. So this is what the humans call a "Video Game", which the Dib-human's sister is so obsessed with.   
  
  
GIR: Whatcha gonna do with it?  
  
  
Zim: There many humans who use these "Video Games" as a form of entertainment. I shall study the "Video Games", and learn to make one of my own. Once I do, all humans will play my game, which will have a subliminal message for them all to submit to the Irken empire!  
  
  
GIR: Oooooooo. Well, I'm gonna watch the scary monkey show!   
  
  
GIR runs off and watches the scary monkey show, leaving Zim with the game, which he inserts into his computer to start testing.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Okay, a short chapter, I know, but I'll write another chapter soon. Hopefully later today. 


	2. BOW TO ZIM The video game

I didn't get to see the halloween episode of zim before, so I'm downloading it now. XD It's pretty good...so far.. I have about four and a half minutes. =D Anyway, my rambling ends now. The story restarts now. And I still own nothing.  
-----------------------  
  
Zim tested the game. Quite an odd game GIR chose. Dancing people, odd human music, not exactly the kind of game most people play. (a/n: It's still one of my favorite games though. Eeh. *Shrugs*) But Zim doesn't know that.  
  
  
Zim: Those humans are crazy, with all of their little...dancy...things. But if this is what humans usually have in their "Video Games", then I suppose it's what they'll play.  
  
  
And so, time passes while Zim studies the game, and GIR watches TV.  
  
  
GIR *watching TV and laughing his head off at the commercials*: Eeheeheeheeeheeeheehee! Heheeheeheeeheee! Haaaheeeheeehaaheeeha!  
  
  
TV: And now we return to our program.  
  
  
GIR: Aww. *Changes channels* I hate when they stop in the middle of the good part...  
  
  
TV: Buy our product! NOW!  
  
  
GIR: *Continues laughing his head off*  
  
  
After more time of this, it's become late. Yes, I know, cheap way for time to pass. Anyway, it's late, and Zim finally comes out of his lab.   
  
  
Zim: GIR, I have finished testing on the "Video game".  
  
  
GIR: Allriiiight! Gimme! *GIR runs over to Zim and grabs for the case that has the disk in it*  
  
  
Zim: GIR, I still need to make my own one of these...thingies. You can have it later.  
  
  
GIR: *Starts crying* ;_;  
  
  
Zim: No! It's not going to work, GIR.  
  
  
GIR: ;_T  
  
  
Zim: Really, it's not.  
  
  
GIR: T__T  
  
  
Zim: ...  
  
  
GIR: *Starts sobbing, too*  
  
  
Zim: Ohh, FINE! Have the stupid human GAME! *He throws the case at GIR, and GIR does a happy little dance*  
  
  
GIR: Weeeeeeoo! *Runs off to find something to do with his new disk friend thing*  
  
  
Zim went back to his lab, and started work on his game. He worked on it for...long. Yes. Long. About a week later, he re-emerged from his lab to find GIR playing frisbee with Bust-A-Groove's disk.  
  
  
Zim: GIR!  
  
  
The bust-a-groove frisbee, which was flying in GIR's direction (GIR was throwing it, going to where it was flying, catching it, and throwing it back), hit GIR on the head, which may have been a contributing factor to making GIR go red.  
  
  
GIR: Yes my master!  
  
  
Zim: I have finished working on the "Video Game", and I have made several copies for you to go and give to the humans. Go! Give the humans these "Video Games!"  
  
  
GIR *Going back to blue* Okee dokee!   
  
  
GIR put on his Dog Suit, put the games in a wagon that Zim had taped a sign reading "BOW TO ZIM - THE VIDEO GAME" on, and left the base.   
-----------------------  
Yes, Bow to Zim -The Video game. O_o I wonder how it's played? Hm. 


	3. Dib and Gaz finally are in the story!

XD I'm gonna thank my brother Tai (which isn't his real name, but it's a letter different from his nickname) for helping me with the review of Zim's game and what the judgement day people would say about BOW TO ZIM. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns all the zim-related things, G4 owns Judgement Day, and I think they own Tommy and Victor, too. Maybe they own their souls or something. Eeh. If not, then Tommy and Victor own themselves.  
  
-----------------------  
  
GIR walked down the sidewalk dragging the wagon full of "BOW TO ZIM" behind him. It had been a few minutes since he left the base, with Zim inside laughing maniacally. And, now, wouldn't you know it, there's Dib walking towards Zim's house, carrying a camera, with Gaz, who he dragged along with a threat to turn off her video game (How did Dib manage to survive?), playing her GameSlave2.  
  
  
Dib *Talking to himself*: Zim won't escape this time... Everyone will have to belive me now! Right, Gaz?  
  
  
Gaz: *Ignoring Dib. She's on the next-to-next-to last level.*  
  
  
GIR: Hi Mr. big-head! HAVE A GAME! *GIR enthusiastically hands "BOW TO ZIM - The video game" to Dib, and then continues to walk away*  
  
  
Dib: ...O_o My head's not big... *Dib looks at the case that GIR just handed him* "Bow to zim - The video game"?  
  
  
Gaz: *Just finished the level* A new game? *She takes the game from Dib* Looks stupid. Well, it has to be beaten anyway. *She continues the game she was playing and starts walking back to the Membrane household* You'll die later for the game threat, Dib.  
  
  
Now, with that threat about a threat, how about we see how GIR is doing with his giving of game disks?  
  
  
Hm, it looks like he's doing pretty well. He went to the park (the one from the "Walk of Doom" episode). He's surrounded by girls who think he's so cute (which he is, but that's beside the point), and having a crowd come attracts a bigger crowd, it always seems. Not too long after he arrives, he has a huge crowd surrounding him, and at least half of the game disks have been taken.   
  
  
GIR: *Breakdancing while handing game disks to everyone around him*  
  
  
Random girl: Aw, the green puppy is cute!  
  
  
Random game-fan: Neat, free games!  
  
  
Random person: ...how'd he get green? O_o  
  
  
Everyone except GIR and the random person: *Stare confusedly at the random person*  
  
  
By the time everyone's done staring, they look back to see that GIR has left.   
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the base...  
  
  
Zim: *Watching the guard gnomes carry Dib away* Stupid Dib-Monkey.  
  
  
GIR: *Walking in with the wagon full of taquitos and such behind him*   
  
  
Zim: GIR! You're back! Did you give all of the games to humans?  
  
  
GIR: Yep! And I got taquitos! *Starts eating taquitos*  
  
  
Zim: Good! It is now only a matter of time before all the ehumans shall BOW TO ZIM! Mwahahahahahahaahaaahaaaa!  
  
  
GIR: *Is now done taquito'ing, and turned on the TV* YAY, ITS THE SCARY MONKEY!  
  
  
Zim: That monkey... GIR, change the human television to a different channel, I want to see how many humans know my "Video game" to be the best ever, and are bowing to ZIM!  
  
  
GIR: Okaaay! *Changes to G4, where judgement day is on*  
  
  
Victor *On the TV, of course*: Now we're going to be reviewing "BOW TO ZIM - The video game."  
  
  
Tommy *Also on TV*: This video game has the absolute worst soundtrack ever. I thought it couldn't get any worse than that ONE game, but it DID. It just plays the same one song over and over and over!  
  
  
Zim: SILENCE, TOMMY-HUMAN! *Throws something at the TV*  
  
  
Victor: The song the game plays is good, but once it's played for the 20th time, it really starts to get to you.  
  
  
Tommy: Another thing that annoys me is that once you've bowed to this "Zim" guy with the final bow move, you've seen it all! There's also only one mode, once you've played the mode, there's nothing left to do, unless you can find a friend to play with, which would be pretty hard to do, because who wants to play a game like THIS?!  
  
  
Victor: I still like this game a lot... for some odd reason...  
  
  
Tommy: Oddly enough, I do too...  
  
  
*They show a minimovie of the gameplay. It looks a whole lot like Bust-A-Groove, the only difference is instead of dancing, there are people bowing in front of Zim.*  
  
  
Victor: Anyway, I give this game a 10. I don't know why. I just...do. O_o  
  
  
Tommy: I'm going to give it a 9...  
  
  
GIR turns off the TV at that.   
  
  
GIR: Wee, the silly game people liked your game!  
  
  
Zim: Of COURSE they did.   
  
  
GIR: 'Specially because of the hypnotizy thing?  
  
  
Zim: ...yes, because of that. But also because it is a wonderful game! Because it was made by ZIM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
GIR: *Tries to imitate Zim's maniacal laughter* MWAHAHAHEEHEE!  
  
_______________________  
  
Now, I've left Dib and Gaz alone long enough. Let's see how the younger Membranes are doing.  
  
  
Gaz: *Hitting Dib over the head with her gameslave2* And *thwap* THIS *thwap* is *thwap* what *thwap* you *thwap thwap* get *thwap* for* thwapthwapthwap* threatening *thwapthwapthwapthwapthwap* me! *THWAPTHWAPTHWAPTHWAP!* Now, be glad that I'm not going to actually kill you...today.  
  
  
Dib is now very bruised, and Gaz goes to start playing BOW TO ZIM. Dib starts watching his sister play the game closely.  
  
  
Gaz: Why do you suddenly have interest in my games?  
  
  
Dib: Can't you see? This isn't just any normal GAME! This is another one of Zim's plans for GLOBAL DOMINATION!  
  
  
Gaz: Or just a stupid, easily beaten, game. *Gaz's character is executing the super-mega-ultra-bow-of-doom*  
  
  
Dib: But I think I hear something behind the song that's playing! Something...about...irken?  
  
  
Gaz: Or you're just crazy. *Presses more buttons* Beaten. *Puts her controller down and starts watching TV* Dib, get me popcorn, or I'll have to change my mind about killing you today.  
  
  
Dib goes and gets the popcorn, and then casually takes the BOW TO ZIM game down to his Dad's lab.  
  
  
Dib, thinking: I'll find out what that "Irken" thing I heard was, if it's the last thing I do!  
  
  
And hopefully, it won't be the last thing he does. It probably won't be, really.   
  
-----------------------  
  
And, compared to the other chapters, this one was kinda long. Hm. v_v I must be unable to write long chapters. 


	4. Interview with a game magazine

When I woke up today, I tried tasting cinnamon rolls with syrup. It didn't taste that good. It didn't taste bad either, how could something taste bad with SYRUP? O_O But, I didn't end up liking it that much, and I just dipped one small bit of cinnamon roll in syrup, so I didn't get a huge sugar high. v_v  
Okay, enough rambling. You can all just read the story happily, because I do not own invader zim. ^^  
-----------------------  
Dib sat in his Dad's lab listening to the song that plays on "BOW TO ZIM". Actually, not quite listening to it as much as he was studying it, looking at a science type thing that had to do with sounds. (Vagueness. o_o;)   
  
  
Dib: There has to be SOMETHING behind this song...  
  
  
After some time of this, he deciphered the subliminal message.  
  
  
Dib: "Submit to the Irken empire, this game is amazing, play it over and over again"... o_O So that's what I heard about irken...  
  
  
Gaz *Yelling from the living room, or whatever room has the TV and game systems*: Shut up with that song already, it almost made me lose a life!  
  
  
Dib *Ignoring his angry sister*: Now, what can I do to stop Zim? *He goes through the game's files, hoping to find something that might help him*   
  
  
Now we leave Dib to the boringness of planning and looking at...stuff. File-y stuff.   
  
_______________________  
  
Zim is being interviewed by random game magazine!   
  
  
Random game magazine staff member: Now, Zim, how did you come up with the idea for your game, "BOW TO ZIM"?  
  
  
Zim: It was quite easy for someone as AMAZING as myself.  
  
  
RGM: Yes, I'm sure. But HOW?  
  
  
Zim: You ask too many questions, human-stink beast! *Pauses* Er, yes, I thought of it while...playing! With my... perfectly human worm baby friends! Ahahaha...  
  
  
RGM: Okay...*Looks at a piece of paper* Okay, what kind games do you like to play?  
  
  
Zim: Human ones. For I am normal.  
  
  
RGM: ...No, I mean do you like RPGs, platformers, action, puzzle, shooter, what?  
  
  
Zim: ......All of them! Yes, all of them! They're all so wonderful! And...things!  
  
  
RGM: Uh...huh.... Okay.... then... what games are you working on now?  
  
  
Zim: ...I have to make MORE of those stinky "Video Games"?! *Seemingly forgetting that the staff person is still there* GIR!   
  
  
GIR: *Walks over to Zim, licking an ice cream cone* Whatizit?  
  
  
Zim: GIR, make a Video game, now!  
  
  
GIR: Okeee! *Runs off and starts making a video game*  
  
  
RGM: ...  
  
  
Zim: You're done?   
  
  
RGM: Wha? No, a few more questions left... *Consults the ever-present peice of paper* Why is your skin all green?  
  
  
Zim: A skin condition, I'm afraid. It also took my ears and nose.   
  
  
RGM: Oh... And do you use the internet?  
  
  
Zim: O_o What is this "internet" you speak of, magazine-human?  
  
  
RGM: Not enough time to go into that. Last question, do you like rain?  
  
  
Zim: NO! There's no water anywhere, right?  
  
  
RGM: ...no...   
  
  
Zim: And that reminds me, I MUST BATHE IN PASTE! *Runs off to do pastebathing*  
  
  
RGM: ...okaay. That'll be the last time I interview someone... *Starts leaving Zim's house, but ends up opening the door just as Dib was walking towards the house* Oh, you must be one of those little friends that the green kid was talking about.   
  
  
Dib: What? Friends? With Zim? *Getting an idea* Er... yeah... Could you please leave the door open for me? We're such good friends, he said that I don't need to knock if I don't have to...  
  
  
RGM: Okay, sure. *Walks away*  
  
  
Dib, having fooled the easily-fooled RGM person, ran inside of Zim's base. And immediately noticed Zim wasn't around anywhere.  
  
  
Dib: Zim! I know you're in here somewhere, Zim!  
  
  
As for Zim, he doesn't hear Dib, who is starting to tear stuff up. _o But, just as Dib starts looking through stuff, GIR comes up through the elavator...thing.  
  
  
GIR: Hiya Mr. Big-head! Imma watch the commercial show! *GIR sits on the couch and starts watching different commercials* No! Don't die, Steve! NOOO! *Cries* Why, Steve? I loveded youu! (Soap opera commercials? O_o)  
  
  
Dib didn't notice GIR called him Mr. Big-head, because he was too busy looking at the elevator thing. After a couple moments, he figured out how to make it work, and would have headed into Zim's lab, if Zim himself hadn't come up from his paste-bathing just then. Dib, apparently with a bit of foresight to Zim's coming, hid behind the TV.  
  
  
Zim: GIR! Why does it say that there's an intruder alert on the base computer?  
  
  
GIR: *Still crying over Steve* STEEEVIEEEE!  
  
  
Zim: ...I think I'll just inform the Tallest of my (amazing) (working) plan! Mwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
  
Dib: *Thinking* Sheesh, it's dusty back here... O_O Oh, no... I--ah...--I'm going to--ahh...--sneeze. _o--Ahhchoo!  
  
  
Zim: Eh? What was that? *Looks to where the sounds came from* It's the Dib-beast!  
  
  
Dib: No it's not.   
  
  
Zim: Reeeeally? Then why do you have such a big head? Only the Dib-beast has a head as big as THAT.  
  
  
Dib: My head's not big!  
  
  
Zim: Aha! And only the Dib-beast says his head is not big like that!  
  
  
Dib: ...*Runs into the elevator, pressing the 'Close Doors' button before Zim can head into the elevator*  
  
  
Zim: O_O Wha-?  
  
  
Dib: Ha! A clean getaway! Now I'll be able to get proof AND stop Zim's plans!   
  
  
And, suddenly, the elevator stops. And the song from "BOW TO ZIM - The video game" starts playing. Over. And over. And over... A small screen comes out of the elevator, with Zim on it.  
  
  
Zim *On the screen*: I've turned the moving....thingie...on the elevator off, Dib-human. And NOW you're stuck! And you WILL bow to Zim! *Starts laughing maniacally, as Dib has a look of unhappifulness on his face.   
-----------------------  
  
No, that's not the end. Dib's not my favorite character, but I can't leave him sitting in Zim's elevator like that. O_o But the next chapter will probably be the last one. Or not, if I get more ideas. Eeh. Now, I'm going to try and beat myself to not have this curse of short chapters. Good night. Or morning. Or something. 


	5. Energy Straw!

Yes, the final part is here after a week or so! I was busy with my site. And...thiiiiings. O_o One of those thiiiiiings would be FF.net's going down temporarily. x_x  
  
  
Disclaimer: After reading stuff online, I found out that invader zim does not belong to Jhonen Vasquez, it belongs to Nickelodeon. It should belong to   
Jhonen Vasquez, though, because he's neat. And nickelodeon is not neat. No. Anyway, I don't own anything except the plot. I think. O_o Nickelodeon owns Zim. Enix, Sony, Frame Graphics, and 989 Studios own bust a groove, and I believe Dick Van Dyke owns the Dick Van Dyke show.   
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Well, here we have a scene that's not too good for Dib. He's stuck in the elevator to Zim's lab. And pacing the floor in that aforementioned elevator.   
  
  
Dib: How am I supposed to get out of here? ...And why am I talking to myself?  
  
  
Dib looked over to the display monitor that was currently showing GIR watching TV. Zim had gone to skool, and forgetfully left the monitor on.  
  
  
GIR: Eheeheehee! Ooh, it's the Dick Van Dyke show! HI ROB!  
  
  
Dib: *Suddenly gets an idea, and starts looking around the elevator* Now, where could that panel be?   
  
  
GIR: *Looking over to the monitor that has Dib on it* Whaat panel?  
  
  
Dib: One that will get me out of this thing.  
  
  
GIR: Ohh, there's one on the bottom. *Turns back to watching TV*  
  
  
Dib: ...O_o *Looks beneath where he's standing, and sure enough, there's the spot where he can get out.* Thanks. *Dib disappears off the monitor*  
  
  
GIR: Heehee, Rob'n'Laura are stuck in the elevator.   
  
  
Once Dib left the elevator, he started to fall... and then stopped. Irken gravitating elevator technology™, you know. So, now instead of being stuck in an elevator, Dib was stuck in midair. v_v I'm mean to Dib, aren't I? Well... Let's just cut to the Membrane household!   
  
  
Prof. Membrane *On the neat video screen*: Now, I'm going to go work on the energy-straw! It makes energy AND you can drink things with it! We have some toast in the refrigerator for dinner, Daughter, please make sure that the test subjects in my lab haven't exploded, and son, feed the puppy.  
  
  
Gaz *Playing her gameslave*: Dib's not here. He went to go catch an alien.  
  
  
Prof.: Well, tell him to feed the puppy when he's home. *Implosion is heard offscreen* Oh, I guess that the energy-straw isn't working entirely yet.   
*video screen goes...somewhere*  
  
  
I want an energy straw! Gimme, Membrane person! ...sorry. ^^; Dib is still floating. Then again, he hasn't been floating long. Just about 5 minutes.   
But the elevator's moving! Looks like Zim's home. And he's heading to his lab. And, if the elevator's heading up, the gravitational pull is pulling up, which in turn, makes Dib get pulled up!   
  
  
Zim *Walking into the elevator*: By now the Dib-human should be dead...or sleeping... or... eh, something! Computer! Take me to the laboratory!  
  
  
Dib, having a suspicion of what might happen if he stays underneath the elevator (here's a hint: Squashed Dib. What? That was saying WHAT was going to happen and not just a hint? Hmm), slowly and quietly climbs back into the elevator, hoping that Zim won't notice.  
  
  
Zim: *Is too caught up in his daydreaming of what will happen once he takes over earth to notice Dib's in the elevator shaft*  
  
  
Dib: Ha! I have you now, Zim!  
  
  
Zim: Eh? What? *Looking around* THE DIB HUMAN!   
  
  
Zim takes out his mech-leg things...but ends up hitting his head on the elevator's roof, as the elevator was designed for Zim's height, without the   
mech-legs. Zim reels a bit, which gives Dib enough time to tackle Zim's mech legs. And, by this time, they've reached the lab, and Dib's tackling of   
Zim makes Zim land on top of a self-destruct button for "BOW TO ZIM - The video game". Which means the world is still safe from Irken   
invasion!...which we would be anyway! ALL RIGHT!   
  
  
Zim: O_O My plan! STUPID Dib-human! You inferior beast, you RUINED my PLAN! YOU SHALL PAAAAY! *Zim starts going after Dib with a laser gun,   
firing and missing each time*  
  
  
And, all around the world...  
  
  
Person: Hey! BOW TO ZIM broke! ....oh well, who cares? I just now realized what a big waste of time that was.  
  
  
And there were many reactions like that. Oh, dear. It looks like NOW Zim and Dib are done fighting. And Dib's running away from Zim's house. Oh well,   
I'm not that good at writing fight scenes anyway.  
  
  
GIR: *Turning off the T.V.* That was a GOOOOOD episode of Dick van Dyke! *Jumps off the couch and turns on "Aozora no Knife" (a song from the   
Japanese bust a groove. O_o) on a stereo that came out of his head* SekaIJUU no uso NIII, kimi ba kizu TSUki na-ga-ra!  
  
  
Zim: GIR! Silence with that insane music!  
  
  
GIR: Aw, but it's J-POP!  
  
  
Zim: .....J-pop?  
  
  
GIR: Japaneeeeese music! *Still dancing to the music*  
  
  
Zim: And it's popular with humans?  
  
  
GIR: Yeah! Um.....NO! Wait, wait... Yes! No! Maybeso!   
  
  
Zim: *Getting an idea* TO THE LAAAAB!  
  
  
Will Zim ever learn? ............No. So how about we see the Membranes?  
  
  
Dib: *Running inside the kitchen and panting* I...did it... I saved the world!  
  
  
Gaz: SURE, just like you always do... And dad said to feed the puppy.  
  
  
Puppy voice coming out of nowhere: *Whiine?*  
  
  
Dib: O_o We have a puppy?...Wait! Maybe it's a puppy Poltergeist! I'm going to go find it!  
  
  
Gaz: Whatever, just don't bother me anymore. I'm playing "Vengeance of the monster-pixies 2"!  
  
  
Ah, sibling friendships. I don't know why I'm talking about them. O_o Now, what was Zim doing on the computer with J-pop anyway?  
  
  
Computer: J-pop is a kind of music, most popular in Japan. It has many fanhumans. And worshippers.   
  
  
Zim: Computer, more information is needed!  
  
  
Computer: ...and it makes......magical...bunnies appear... and eats squirrels.  
  
  
GIR: It makes magic bunnahs? I NEEEED THE MAGIC BUNNIEES!  
  
  
Zim: Yes! And with the magic bunnies, and J-pop, I will conquer the earth in the name of the Irken Empire! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
I see a loop here...  
  
Now it's the end, okay? Okay! ^^  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Poltergeist puppy. Heehee. It kinda rhymes. Anyway, I hope you liked this senseless little piece... Thanks for reading it! I go sleep now! ^^  
  
(Story completed around 6 in the morning, Friday, February 14, 2003! Happy valentines day. O_o) 


End file.
